villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Primal Dialga
Primal Dialga is the final boss of the main storyline of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Primal Dialga is a form of Dialga who lost control over his ability to control time due to the collapse of his lair, Temporal Tower. He is unable to show logical reasoning and only seeks self-preservation. He is the main antagonist of the game (the secondary antagonist counting the post-game). Biography Dialga entered his Primal state when Darkrai stole the Time Shifts from Temporal Tower, causing its collapse and the subsequent disruption of time. In the Future, Primal Dialga is solely concerned with self-preservation; as changing history would cause Primal Dialga to cease to exist, he attempts to halt any plan to prevent the collapse of Temporal Tower. When Grovyle and the player travel back in time in an attempt to collect the Time Gears and prevent the collapse of Temporal Tower, Dialga sends his follower, Dusknoir, to pursue and capture them. Primal Dialga does not appear in the storyline until Dusknoir drags Grovyle, the player, the player's partner back to the Future. Following the protagonists' escape from execution, Primal Dialga assists his followers in trying to stop the protagonists from going back in time, but fails. Once the player and their partner reach the summit of Temporal Tower, Primal Dialga (the earlier version in its timeline, immediately before the collapse of Temporal Tower) attacks them, believing that they have come to destroy the Tower. The player and their partner defeat Primal Dialga and replace the Time Gears, preventing the collapse of Temporal Tower. After returning to its normal state, Dialga thanks the player and their partner. The future Primal Dialga, Grovyle, Dusknoir, and the player are all erased from existence due to originating in a future which no longer exists after the restoration of Temporal Tower. Then, the present-day Dialga returns the player to life in gratitude for repairing the flow of time and the player's sacrifice. In the fifth Special Episode of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, before they are erased from existence, Primal Dialga punishes Dusknoir for his failure, as well as Grovyle for trying to change the past. However, time in the Future begins to flow again as the player and their partner fight against the present-day version of Primal Dialga. This prompts Primal Dialga to attempt to return to the past to fight against the player and their partner as well. Grovyle, his friend Celebi, and the newly-turned-good Dusknoir fight against and defeat Primal Dialga to stop him from traveling in time and allow the player and their partner to prevent the collapse of Temporal Tower. They manages to stop him before their existence started to fade, with Primal Dialga being brought back to normal. Their existence are saved by a mysterious force whom Dialga claims to be a higher being. Trivia *Like many legendary Pokémon, Dialga is genderless. But in Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, it is referred as a male in the dialogues. This happens with other "genderless" legendaries in the game, like Celebi (referred as a female) and Darkrai (referred as a male): legendaries have genders but it's unknown to others because none could study them well for their rarity. *Although he had lost control of his power, Primal Dialga can still warp with his signature move Roar of Time. *Six years after the introduction of Primal Dialga in Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, the Primal Reversions of Groudon and Kyogre were introduced in Omega Ruby and Alpha Saphire with the "Primal" in front of their names once used. They have no relation with Primal Dialga. *It is impossible to recruit Primal Dialga without hacking. When the player beats him for the first time in the Time Tower, the future of the world is changed and Dialga returns in normal form. For this reason the player can recruit him only in the "new" normal form, and there are no ways to obtain a Primal Dialga. *In Japan, Primal Dialga is known as "Dark Dialga". Despite this name, he keeps his standard Dragon/Steel and doesn't acquire the Dark type. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Dragons Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Giant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Genderless Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dark Forms Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy